STUDY DESIGN AND DATA ANALYSIS (SDDA) CORE (BUDGET ON P. 58) The SDDA Core serves the Projects and interacts with the PGRN. The Core works closely with investigators on study design, the analysis of data, actively participates in the PGRN's data analysis workshops, and makes statistical methodological developments available through PharmGKB. The involvement of the SDDA Core's members is evident throughout this application. The SDDA Core includes expertise in statistical genetics and general biostatistics. Drs. Gary Rosner (MDA) and Nancy Cox (UC) are co-leaders of the SDDA Core. Drs. Cheng Cheng (SJ), Christopher Amos (MDA) and E. Warwick Daw (MDA) collaborate with PAAR investigators through the SDDA Core. We provide some background information about these scientists in the budget justification (see p. 64).